


Edge

by Panora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Teasing, akaashi keiji is beautiful, kuroo is a frikkin' tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panora/pseuds/Panora
Summary: Koutarou has made a request and they are more than happy to fulfill his wishes... He brought it onto himself though.





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

> You've got no idea, how often I've read this until now, to minimalize all the mistakes I make in this language :D  
> Thanks to my patient Beta btw.
> 
>  
> 
> But...  
> Let‘s jump right in, shall we?

"Fuuuuuhhh-ah..."  
  
Tetsurou hummed. The pleasant sight before him shuts out everything that's not part of this situation, not part of the heat, not part of him and them. Koutarou is sweating. He's shaking, body tense, breath shallow, eyelids flickering. His face is red to the ears, flushed down his neck onto his chest, red spread even across his shoulders.  
  
"Kou, you are beautiful".  
  
"Fuck.. ahh... fuck you!"  
  
"Hmmm. Don't be so mean to me, you asked, you know..."  
  
A groan shakes Koutarou‘s body and he presses his head back onto Kei, on whose chest he's leaning. Long pale fingers sneak from behind around his throat, caressing softly the bopping Adam's apple. Another moan is drawn, as Kei leans forward to brush his lips over Kous jawline up to his pretty flushed ears, sneaking out his tongue and licking little pearls of salty sweat on its way.  
  
"I hate to break it, Kou, but he is quite right." He whispers and albeit he almost can't hear him, Tetsurou shivers along with Kou, as the unsuppressed arousal in Kei‘s voice glides like thick honey trough their bedroom.  
  
Tetsurou watches Kei‘s free hand roam over Koutarou‘s shaking chest, pressing down on the ridges of his abs, nearing agonizingly slow his abdomen. He sees Kou‘s face, a tantalized expression ghosts over the ever happy and ever honest mouth of his. Brows knitting, eyelids falling. He sees his fingers digging into Kei‘s thighs, which are surrounding him like folded wings, stabilizing and at the same time provokingly beautiful. They will surely bruise. Koutarou is strong and at this point he certainly can't be too cautious anymore.  
  
A sharp hiss escapes Kei and he shifts behind Kou, pressing his chest even closer to the sweaty back muscles, biting down on Kou‘s earlobe. Tetsurou‘s breath stops for a second before he let's out a lewd moan, the sight is just too much to endure it quiet and Koutarou follows with a shaking sound of sheer torment. The air becomes heavy, like syrup, hard to drag through the lungs. It feels like all the oxygen is filtered and impregnated with lust.  
  
Kou‘s trembling stops. He tenses up, mouth falling open. A wet sound pops trough the room and -    
  
"Aaahhnnnoooo... ple- ah ... Please, please, please ...."  
  
"Now... That was close, wasn't it?"  
  
Keiji‘s aggravating honeyed chant rings in Tetsurou‘s ears. His own chest is heaving heavily as he averts his eyes from the squirming mess in front of him down to glistering almond eyes, further down to wet lips that curl up into a mischievous smirk.  
  
"I thought, we lost him there for sure," he says.  
  
"He's got three more minutes though!"  
  
"You, angel face, really are a demon!"  
  
"I just am happy to fulfill his wishes! Hey! No thrusting, Kou!"  
  
Three pairs of eyes gaze down at Keiji‘s hands. Three fingers of his right hand are buried knuckle-deep in Kou while the other is gripping tightly around the base of his twitching cock. A mix of saliva and pre cum paints the throbbing erection and parts of Keiji‘s hands in a shimmery wet coat.  
  
Tetsurou moans again. "Fuck. This is so fucking hot!"  
  
"Indeed..." Kei drags his golden eyes up to Keiji‘s slightly open mouth and then to Tetsurou, who's kneeling beside them, panting and grinning hazily. They share a moment of silence to calm down a little - it isn't working though, because Koutarou is shaking and mumbling and moaning and pleading like a sizzling wildfire.  
  
"You wanna cum, Kou?" Tetsurou literally purrs.  
  
"Yeeees, yes, yes, yes... Yes!" Groaning, writhing.  
  
"Hmmm... That badly?"  
  
"Oh, fuck, yes! You fucking ...!... Ahhh... Please... pleeeease!"  
  
"You are a mess"  
  
"Hng... Yes!"  
  
"Hey, angel face... How far are we?"  
  
Tetsurou extends a hand to brush trough Keiji‘s sweaty locks of silky black hair. Caressing down the side of his face, his thumb sweeps over swollen slick lips, that suck the tip in immediately and he moans again. Keiji‘s eyes pierce into his own and he knows neither of them would make it very far anymore as a breathy "Fuuuuuuuhck!" seeps trough Kei‘s lips, who's eyes are glued to Keiji‘s hollowed cheeks and the way his lips move around Tetsurou‘s finger.  
  
Keiji opens his mouth, tongue lolling out and Tetsurou drags his thumb out, a line of saliva glistening between them. He swallows. His own hard erection screams to be touched.  
"How long, Keiji?"  
  
Keiji glances to their bedside table.  
  
"Zero. The hour is over." Keiji‘s eyes wander to Koutarou, who huffs and squirms and shivers in Kei‘s lab. "Now, do you wanna cum for us? You did great. How do you want it?"  
  
Kou opens his mouth, but no words come out. He moans and Tetsurou can't blame him. Keiji‘s right hand moves again and the sight of his long fingers squirming and stretching is just too much.  
He bends forward, planting feather light kisses onto Kou‘s chest, earning little sobs and broken "Fu-huck!"'s along his way to Kou‘s deliciously red face. The heat radiating from him is overwhelming and it feels like melting, as he drags his tongue over Kou‘s salty neck and throat, over Kei‘s fingers.  
  
He hears Kei‘s breath speed up and soft erratic moans roll out of his mouth so close to his ears, as he licks over Koutarou‘s lips.  
  
"Tell us, Kou!" he whispers against his hot pants, nearly touching. "Tell us how you want it! Do you want Keiji to fill you up and wreck you? Want him to thrust deep into you until you can't think anymore?"  
  
A heavy moan from Keiji seeps to his ears. He feels him shifting, unable to control his own arousal any longer. He can't sit still anymore.  
  
"Or do you want to burry yourself in Kei? Deep and nice and hot, hm? Do you want to feel him clenching down on you? Want him to loose control? Want him to scream?"  
  
Wanton noises leave Kei‘s lips. Tetsurou feels him shaking against Koutarou‘s back. He sees Kou‘s eyelids flutter. Bright golden irises shimmer hazily, barely able to focus.  
  
"I... nnnghhh.. I want to-"  
  
"Hmm, yeah? What is it?"  
  
"...want to ... cum -haaaaa.... Into your dirty... ahn... your dirty fucking mouth!"  
  
Shivers of anticipation run down his spine. "Hmmmm.. As you wish!"  
  
A last lick over Kou‘s lips and a grin and he props himself up, running a hand down his own chest to his abdomen. A moan rumbles from deep within his throat as he palms his erection. He turns his head to Keiji, who's almond eyes follow every slow stroke, mouth slightly agape.  
  
"So... May I?"  
  
Keiji drags his eyes up to Tetsurou‘s lips and gulps. He shifts over Koutarou‘s leg but leaves his right fingers where they are, just supporting himself with his left hand on the mattress.  
Tetsurou glides in between Koutarou‘s legs, dragging his hands up his legs, rubbing circles into the insides of his thighs. He licks his lips. Kou‘s wet erection throbs and twitches before him, Keiji‘s fingers still working their magic and he reaches out to touch, to let one finger glide along the hot shaft and scoop up some of the moisture.  
  
He glances up and sees two pairs of golden eyes follow his finger, as he leads it to his mouth, tongue sliding out to lick it clean. Three deep moans roll in unison through their bedroom, vibrating in Tetsurou‘s chest and he can't help but grin.  
"Well... Aren't we excited?"  
  
He is too, he can't deny it. In addition to his one already wet finger, he starts sucking on another, then a third one, until they are good and shiny with saliva. Satisfied he drags them out and reaches down to Keiji‘s squirming fingers.  
"Let's trade one for another, babe, we don't want to leave him empty, are we?"  
  
An affirmative hum from Keiji and a restless lewd moan from Koutarou and he presses one finger into Kou‘s warmth, feeling the hot pressure and the sliding of Keiji‘s fingers against his. Another finger follows. Koutarou groans shamelessly. Then the third one is traded and Tetsurou starts to rub and stroke Kou‘s inner walls until he finds what he was longing to touch.  
  
"Aahhhh... Ah .. haaaaaah. haaaaaah. Yeeeeeeees! Fuck! Yes!"  
He feels Kou shaking, fingers digging deep in Kei‘s thighs again. All of them are panting and moaning now. It's a concert of pleasure. It's so fucking good.  
  
With a hum of anticipation he lowers his face down towards Kou‘s crotch, breath ghosting over heated flesh. He darts his tongue out and sweeps it over the hot tip. Salty pre cum and Keiji‘s left saliva creating an irresistible aroma. His free hand starts to roam from Kou‘s thigh to his balls, playing and stroking, before it settles at the base of the shaft, to secure the pulsating flesh in place, while he sucks in the tip, tongue brushing over the slit, under the head, around, up again.  
  
His blood boils. His face is hot and the moans of the three men mix with the drumming of his heartbeat. It's ecstatic and he swallows more of Koutarou‘s length, working his tongue on the underside and hollowing his cheeks for more pressure while his fingers are rubbing Kou‘s prostate, brushing over the little bump without intermission.  
  
"Fuck, Kou... This was an excellent choice... hmmmmm, yes!"  
  
Tetsurou glances up and immediately moans around Kou‘s cock. Kei‘s hand around Koutarou‘s throat is holding his chin up high and Kei is mouthing at Kou‘s ear, brushing nose and lips against sensitive skin, while his other hand pinches one of Kou‘s nipples. Two heavy lidded pairs of golden eyes watching him, as he drags his head teasingly slow up and down Koutarou‘s cock.  
  
"Look at him, putting his mouth to good use. What a good boy he is."  
  
Tetsurou shivers. It's his own medicine. Dirty words spill breathlessly over Kei‘s lips.  
  
"I am going to savour this delicious mouth after you, okay? Or shall I let you have the precedence, Keiji?"  
  
"Hmmm, thank you, Kei, but I kinda prefer it here tonight..."  
  
Tetsurou squeezes his eyes shut, as he feels Keiji‘s fingers tickle down his spine towards his rear. Fingertips brushing over his entrance and a guttural moan vibrates around Koutarou‘s cock, as Keiji slips a finger into him. He feels him rubbing, adding another one, scissoring, searching for the sweet spot, finding it and dots of light explode before his eyelids. He shivers, struggling for air.  
  
"Don't let anything distract you, Tetsu, you've got something to do, don't you?"  
  
He can hear Keiji‘s teasing grin, his shallow intakes of breath, the rustling of the sheets. He forces his eyes open. They immediately lock with Koutarou‘s hot stare. He starts sucking again, never leaving the melting gaze.  
  
A third finger enters him, and he groans again around Koutarou‘s cock. His legs start to shake and he quickens the strokes and pushes and curls inside Kou. Moans turn into one steady stream of pleasure sounds and then Koutarou tenses up.  
  
Tetsurou sees his jaw slack down, mouth wide open. His eyes roll up into his head and he arches his back. His walls clench down on his fingers and then Tetsurou‘s mouth floods.  
He swallows. But there's so much. Thick streams of semen seep out of the corners of his mouth, running down his jawline and down his neck a bit. It's hot and a little bitter. He loves it. He loves him. He loves them.  
  
Carefully he removes the fingers from inside Koutarou, letting his cock slide out his mouth, licking the last drops gently from the sensitive tip. Pressing soft kisses against the insides of Kou‘s thighs he drinks in the image before him. Kou has fallen back onto Kei‘s chest. Eyes closed and mouth slightly open he still quivers. Heavy intakes of breath lift and lower his chest unrhythmically. His flushed skin radiates heat and he shimmers with sweat.  
  
"Oh fuck... He is so fucking beautiful..."  
  
"Yes, yes he is.... Hey Kou... Kou, are you here again?"  
  
A lazy groan wrests itself from Koutarou‘s lips.  
  
"Yes, here you are. I love you, babe!"  
  
Kei presses soft kisses against Kou‘s temple, his hands caressing lovingly chest and shoulders.  
  
"...you too... "  
  
A happy-lazy afterglow grin brightens Koutarou‘s face. "And I love you too!"  
  
"Love you too, babe!"  
  
"Love you!" Tetsurou smiles at him. Pure bliss and warmth radiates from Koutarou.  
  
Slowly he regains full consciousness. "This was fucking awesome! Can we do this again? Please?"  
  
Keiji chuckles. "Of course, Kou. Everything you want. But for now..." And a staggered moan escapes Tetsurou, that turns into needy gasps and low whines as Keiji‘s fingers start to work again. "For now we need to reward Tetsu for his excellent performance, comments and moderation...!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo, you frikkin‘ tease ... :D


End file.
